maleficentfandomcom-20200213-history
Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit
:More information after the movie's release;Coming soon... Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit are pixies that inhabit the Moors. The trio went to Princess Aurora's christening to grant her magical gifts, where Maleficent curses the newborn baby. After this event, the pixies were responsible for taking care of Aurora until her 16th birthday. Physical Appearance Knotgrass is the oldest, plump, has brown hair, and is wearing a red dress and hat. Flittle has short brown hair, in curls with blue ends and is wearing a blue dress. Thistlewit is the youngest out of the three. She has blonde hair, and a green dress and hat with yellow and white tips. Origin The Pixies' origin isn't revealed, but It's possible that they originated from the Moors. Powers and Abilities *'Magic:' The Pixies possesses several magical powers: **'Magical Gifts Granting:' In order to spread peace, the Pixies went to the baby Aurora's christening and granted her magical gifts. Knotgrass wished for the baby the gift of beauty, Flittle wished that every day of her life would be filled with happiness, but when Thistlewhit was about to grant Aurora's gift, Maleficent came and interrupted her. Thistlewit's gift was that she would find true love but she didn't have enough time to grant it. **'Human Form Transformation:' When King Stefan entrusted Aurora's safety to the Pixies, they saw that they needed a proper disguise, so the three fairies used their magical powers and turned themselves into humans. **'Atmokinesis:' It's presumed that the Pixies have this ability because when Maleficent used her magical powers to cause a downpour in the the three Pixies' house, Knotgrass, while raining in their house, told Flittle and Thistlewit to stop causing the downpour, unaware that Maleficent was doing it. Role in Maleficent One day in the Moors, a human thief was found at the pool of jewels. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit were talking about this with ather fairies, shortly after, young Maleficent appeared and asked what they were talking about, the trio then discussed who should tell Maleficent first, but Thistlewit ended up telling her what happened. Years later, the pixies went to Aurora's christening, the newborn baby, daughter of King Stefan. At first, King Stefan doesn't get well their arrival, but Queen Leila, along with the three pixies, convinced Stefan to let the pixies grant magical gifts to the baby. Knotgrass wishes for Aurora the gift of beauty, Flittle wishes Aurora's life to have happiness in all its days, but when Thistlewit is about to wish her gift, Maleficent shows up. When she also decides to bestow a gift on the child, the pixies become alert, telling Maleficent to stay away from the princess. Using her magical powers, Maleficent throws the trio away, making them fall inside of a box. The trio watches when Maleficent starts to cast a curse on Princess Aurora. In order to protect Aurora from the curse, Stefan gives the baby to the care of the three pixies. Thereafter, Knotgrass, Flittle, Thistlewit and baby Aurora move into a small cottage. Seeing that they cannot be in fairy form to take care of Aurora, they decide to transform into human form. But it turns out that they are incapable of looking after the baby so while they struggle living like humans, Maleficent and Diaval secretly take care of the princess from a distance. At this time Diaval pranks the three Pixies to kill his boredom Role In Maleficent: Mistress Of Evil The Three Fairies cheer with excitement as Prince Phillip proposes to Aurora. Later, they and all the residents of the Moors are invited to the wedding. They get trapped in the chapel and are attacked with red metal dust released by Gerda that strips the creatures of their magic and sentience. Flittle sacrifices herself by going inside the organ and stopping the flow of dust, and Knotgrass and Thistlewit avenge her by making Gerda fall to her presumed death when she tries to get the organ working again. At the wedding, Knotgrass and Thistlewit argue over the color of Aurora's wedding dress and keep changing it between pink and green. When the dress turns blue, they turn to a regenerating Flittle telling her how they like the color. Gallery Go to Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit/Gallery. Notes *The Pixies's names are different from the 1959 Sleeping Beauty film. Flora is Knotgrass, Merryweather is Flittle and Fauna is Thistlewit. *Earlier concepts also had the names of the fairies as Fernadell, Merryweather, and Tranquility, each connected to certain aspects. Fernadell represented the forest, Merryweather the elements and weather, and Tranquility dreams. Category:Creatures Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Fairies